dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Antiope
Antiope was the former general of the Amazons, sister of Queen Hippolyta, as well as the aunt of Princess Diana. She was extolled by Hippolyta as the greatest warrior in the history of the Amazons. Antiope personally mentored her beloved niece Diana in combat training for centuries leading up her death. She perished during the German invasion of Themyscira, sacrificing herself to save Diana's life during the attack. Biography Creation Shortly after Zeus presumably created humanity, his malevolent son, Ares, would attempt tocorrupt them, fueling humanity with rage, hate, and bloodlust. As a result, Zeus created the Amazons as a way to help guide humanity and spread love. First Invasion of Earth However, before Diana was born, Antiope and her fellow Amazons allied themselves with the Olympian Gods, Mankind, the Atlanteans and the Green Lantern corps to fight Steppenwolf, who had come to conquer and remake the Earth into a planet similar to Apokolips, under the command of Darkseid. The war was eventually won by the alliance and Steppenwolf's army retreated, leaving the three Mother Boxes behind. The boxes were left under the control of Mankind, the Amazons and the Atlanteans. Escaping Slavery and Moving to Themyscira Ares, however, would not be hindered, and induced war among humanity again, which lead to them warring with the Amazons, and at the time, unknown to the other Olympians, briefly made slaves of them. Antiope and her sister Hippolyta, however, fought back against their captor(s), and succeeded in freeing their people. Ares would soon turn on the other Gods themselves for aiding the Amazons. These events took place after the first war with Steppenwolf. So, Ares, after the war with the army of Apokolips, rebelled against his own father as well as the other Olympian Gods for not sharing his bloodlust and anti-human sentiment. Then ushered into the devastating War of the Gods against all of them, killing his divine family off one by one, until only Zeus himself remained. Zeus then went on to face Ares in combat, and was able to defeat and banish Ares from Olympus. In order to account for the possibility of losing his life in the war, Zeus conceived a demigod child with Antiope's sister, a child capable of one day defeating and killing Ares (therefore known as the "Godkiller"), a daughter named Diana. Zeus, weakened, used the last of his divine powers to created the paradise island of Themyscira as a safe haven for the newly freed Amazons lead by Antiope and Hippolyta, using divine magic to conceal it from Ares, ensuring that the Godkiller Diana would grow up safely. Raising Diana Millennia after the War of the Gods, Antiope served under Queen Hippolyta and oversaw the military force of the Amazons as their General, alongside Lieutenant Menalippe in preparation for the eventual return of Ares. She urged Hippolyta to let Diana to train her as an Amazon warrior and discover her true power. Despite her sister's disapproval, she trained Diana in secret from girlhood to her youth and constantly urged her to stop holding back. Eventually, Hippolyta discovered their training and expressed her worries about Diana's fate. Despite her frustration, Hippolyta told Antiope to train Diana harder than any Amazon before her. Antiope continued to train Diana into her adulthood, mastering her warrior skills. Despite her proficiency, Antiope still managed to overpower her during a duel and chastised Diana for letting her guard down. As Antiope fought her vigorously, Diana clashed her Bracelets of Submission and created a massive shock-wave, knocking Antiope back. German Invasion and Death Later, as German forces invaded Themyscira in pursuit of the US spy, Steve Trevor, Antiope led the Amazons on horseback against the German attackers. She defeated several German soldiers, coordinating with her fellow Amazons. However, during the end of the fight, Antiope saw a German soldier firing at Diana and jumped in front of the a bullet to protect her. Lying on the beach, Antiope urged Diana to leave the island and defeat Ares, before passing away. Antiope's killer would promptly be shot down by Steve. Personality Antiope is an extremely capable and skilled leader, as well as an equally courageous warrior, evident in how she saved her fellow Amazons from human slavery as the War of the Gods broke out, in how she fought alongside with her Amazons sisters during the invasion of Themyscira, and in how she sacrificed her life to save Diana. Antiope is also quite a bit more reasonable than her sister Hippolyta, since she fully supported her niece Diana's ambition to become a great warrior, training her more intensely than any of her other protegees. Antiope also seemed displeased with Hippolyta deceiving Diana about the latter's demigod heritage and "Godkiller" destiny, since as she lay dying, Antiope unsuccessfully attempted to tell Diana the truth. In addition, Antiope bore no grudge against her beloved niece for accidentally injuring her with the Bracelets of Submission shock-wave, as she didn't hesitate to jump in front of a bullet shot at Diana, saving her niece's life. Antiope did not die in vain, however, as her sacrifice inspired Diana to finally leave the island and save "Man's World" from Ares. Powers and Abilities * Amazon Physiology: 'Antiope, as an Amazon, is a very formidable being, divinely enhanced with immortality, strength, speed, and durability at superhuman levels. However, as the top Amazon warrior, Antiope's physical capacities were considerably stronger than low-tiers Amazons and enough so to combat Diana, her demigoddess niece, to a remarkable degree. **'Superhuman Strenght: 'As an Amazon, Antiope is superhumanly strong and possesses a greater physical strength than the primitive amazon as the best warrior of Themyscira. She was able to easily kill many Parademons during the Invasion of Earth and defeat many German soldiers effortlessly at once. She was even strong enough to go up against Diana, the Amazonian demigoddess daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, with her sword blows having enough force to push back Diana from blocking them. Her barehanded attacks were also strong enough to disorient and cause harm to the Demigoddess. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''The body of Antiope is much more resistant to physical damage than the body of a human being. Suffering little harm when Diana first clash her bracelets creating a shock-wave that could incapacitate most and survive high falls. She also emerged completely unharmed from the Invasion of Earth, a devastating battle that took many lives with her. Although it can be wounded by bullets and other sharp objects with enough force, leading Antiope to compensate for this by using his battle armor when the Germans armed with firearms they invaded Themyscira. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''As an Amazon, Antiope can move and react to values above the best human athlete, although far from the level of her semicircular niece Wonder Woman. Therefore, Antiope was able to stay in combat against Diana, and even blocking many hits from the much faster semidosa. He was also able to handle the Parademons' attacks equally fast. ** '''Superhuman Agility: '''Antiope has displayed great agility, which allows her to jump on horseback and cut off the German soldiers before they could react properly, as well as dodge and react very quickly to their attacks. **'Superhuman Stamina: 'Like all Amazons, Antiope's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of humans. With this, she does not need to slow down or catch her breath during the battle againts the invading Germans during the First World War. ** '''Inmortality: '''Antiope, due to being an Amazon, blessed by the gods, had lived for millennia without visibly aging (with her predating the War of the Gods and the creation of Themyscira by Zeus), which makes Antiope an ageless immortal. Abilities * '''Master Combatant: '''Antiope was extremely skilled, fierce, and formidable in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, a master of a vast array of uniquely Amazon martial arts, with centuries of combat experience (as she predates Themyscira's creation), with her having fought to free her Amazon sisters from human slavery, and even surpassing her sister Hippolyta in combat skill. Indeed, prior to Wonder Woman reaching her full potential, Antiope was the greatest warrior of Themyscira, with Antiope wearing an the Elite Amazon tiara to signify this. She was capable of fighting evenly with Diana and even nearly defeating her in their practice, only losing when she tapped into her divine powers. Antiope was also an excellent teacher, as under her tutelage, many Amazons, including Wonder Woman herself, became great warriors. Hence, she made short work of many German soldiers during the World War I invasion of Themyscira. She was also able to kill many Parademons during Steppenwolf's invasion. ** '''Master Swordswoman: '''Antiope was incredibly skilled with swords, capable of easily defeating many Parademons during the First Invasion of Earth. During her training of Diana, Antiope fought evenly with and even managed to briefly gain the upper hand, although she ultimately was disarmed. ** '''Master Archer: '''Antiope was extremely skillful with bows, swiftly defeating enemies simultaneously with it. * '''Leadership: '''Antiope is a natural leader, regarded with great respect. Her leadership skills allowed her to co-lead the Amazons alongside Hippolyta during their rebellion against humanity, successfully freeing them from slavery. She later became the General of the Amazons and inspired absolute loyalty inside her subordinates, causing them to follow her orders unquestionably. Weaknesses * '''Limited Durability: '''Antiope despite having great toughness and resistance, still was vulnerable, and could be wounded in battle when not properly protected. During the invasion of Themyscira, she was was shot down in an effort to protect Diana and perished not long after. Equipment *'Elite Amazon Tiara '''(formely): 'Antiope would wear a metal tiara that signified that its wearer was the greatest Amazon warrior of them all. Following Antiope's death in battle, the Tiara would be given to her niece Diana. Relationships Family *Hippolyta – sister *Diana Prince – niece and disciple Allies *Olympian Gods **Zeus † – creator *Amazons **Menalippe - Possible Lover Enemies *Ares † – sworn enemy *Steppenwolf **Parademons *Imperial German Army Behind the scenes * On January 15th, 2016 it was announced that Robin Wright would play Antiope in [[Wonder Woman (film)|''Wonder Woman]]. References External Links * * Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Wonder Woman 1984 characters Category:Amazons Category:Deceased characters Category:Martial artists